Ainda há esperança?
by vanessamatos
Summary: Cameron retorna de Chicago disposta a dar um final definitivo ao casamento com o Chase. Ainda há esperança para o casal?


**Titulo: Ainda há esperança?****  
****Autor: Nessa_Matos****  
****Categoria: 1º Challenge "De médico e louco, todo mundo tem um pouco!"/Blackout e Bebedeira- 6 temporada****  
****Classificação: NC-17****  
****Beta: Lenon (Lenizito)****  
****Capitulos: 1 (One-Shot)****  
****Completa: Sim****  
****Itens utilizados: filme de terror, machucado e beijo roubado****  
****Resumo:**_** Cameron retorna de Chicago disposta a dar um final definitivo ao casamento com o Chase. Ainda há esperança para o casal?**_

** Ainda há esperança?**

Chase seguir em direção ao seu apartamento, cansado, mas uma semana chegava ao fim. E odiava quando o fim de semana se aproximava. Desde a partida dela que se sentia, assim solitário. Afogava suas mágoas na bebedeira, ou na frente do seu laptop produzindo artigos médicos. Amava-a com todas as suas forças, mas não teve a coragem necessária ainda pra salvar seu casamento. Os papeis dos divórcios encaminhados pelo advogado dela ainda estavam lacrados e abandonados em algum lugar esquecido por ele.

O inverno em Princeton era sempre regado a muita neve, tornando o trânsito insuportável. Perdeu a contas de quantas vezes xingou ao volante do hospital até a frente do edifício que morava. Sua mão machucada latejava. O machucado era fruto de um desentendimento com o marido de uma paciente no inicio da semana. House fazia as coisas erradas, e ele sobrava. O sermão dado pela Cuddy fora pior que a dor do machucado. Havia faturado dois dedos e a dor ainda era forte e presente. Às vezes sentia falta de ter sido mais briguento na época da escola, assim saberia como entrar numa luta e sai sem um arranhão.

Estaciona em frente ao belo apartamento que haviam comprados juntos um pouco antes do casamento. Era espaçoso, e fora todo decorado pela Cameron. Sentia a presença dela em cada canto daquele apartamento, e devido a isso não havia ainda se livrado do mesmo. Por mais que doesse todos os dias chegar e não encontrá-la ali a sua espera, não havia outro lugar no mundo onde quisesse está nesse momento.

Sai do seu automóvel, e uma neve forte quase lhe cobriu totalmente. Tirou algumas que se acumularam sobre seu casaco, e andava distraído trazendo uma enorme quantidade de papeis nas mãos nos quais trabalharia mais tarde em casa. E ao subir na pequena escadaria que dava para o enorme portão de madeira do edifício, quase teve um ataque cardíaco. Seus olhos estavam lhe pregando uma peça.

Cameron: Ei!

Ela estava linda trajando um conjunto jeans que lhe deixava com um ar jovem. Fazia alguns meses que não se viam, e seu coração apaixonado acelerou rapidamente.

Chase: Ei! Allison?  
Cameron: Desculpa aparecer assim.

Chase abria o portão dando passagem a ela. Sem acredita ainda nela ali ao seu lado.

Chase: Está me esperando há muito tempo?  
Cameron: Um pouco.  
Chase: Podia ter contraído um resfriado. Por que não usou sua chave?  
Cameron: Não achei correto.  
Chase: O apartamento também é seu.

Entraram no pequeno elevador, instintivamente, Cameron aperta o número 5 no painel. O silêncio predominou em todo o pequeno trajeto do térreo ao quinto andar. Como ele estava com as mãos cheias, ela abriu a porta do elevador, permitindo-o a passagem.

Chase: Obrigado!

Ele sorrir. O sorriso que a médica tanto amava. Veio a cidade disposta a por um fim em toda essa situação. Teria que ser forte.

Chase: Espero que não se importe com a bagunça.

Ele falava enquanto abria com um pouco de dificuldade a porta. Sua mão tremia.

Cameron entra e teve que segurar as lágrimas. Sentia tanta falta daquele espaço, de está com ele. O casamento no inicio fora tão especial. Mais os problemas o tornaram tão insuportável. E teve que fugir. Estava construindo uma nova vida em Chicago, e teve que voltar para terminar aquilo que deixou entreaberto, seu casamento.

Põe o enorme casaco detrás da porta juntamente com o dele.

Chase põe os papéis sobre uma pilha que se acumulava em uma mesa que usava para trabalhar. Joga sua bolsa sobre ela também.

Liga o aquecedor. E segue em direção a geladeira.

Chase: Aceita uma cerveja?  
Cameron: Claro.

Pega duas garrafas, abre uma e a entrega.

Cameron: Obrigada

A médica permanecia em pé.

Chase: Fica a vontade. A casa é sua também!

Cameron sentasse no sofá, bebe quase todo o conteúdo da garrafa antes de dizer o que lhe trazia a cidade.

Cameron: Robert. Bem...  
Chase: Sei que não veio aqui apenas para fazer uma visita. O quer lhe trás de volta a cidade?  
Cameron: Vim buscar umas coisas, e resolver outras.  
Chase: Uma delas seria uma pilha de papéis que seu advogado me mandou?  
Cameron: É.

Chase levanta-se.

Cameron: Robert!  
Chase: Vou tomar uma ducha. Fica a vontade. Suas coisas estão onde você as deixou.

Chase ainda segurando a garrafa de cerveja quase vazia segue para o quarto, a raiva lhe consumia. Por um mero segundo achou que ela havia voltado pra ele, mas era engano do seu coração apaixonado. Sofria calado.

A água saia dos canos fervendo as gotas caia sobre seu corpo, sua mente tentava trabalhar. Deveria agia com raciocínio. Volta naquela sala, assinar aqueles papeis e dar continuidade a sua vida. Ela que foi embora. Mudou pra outra cidade e não retornava as suas ligações.

NM

Cameron estava no seu antigo quarto. Ao abrir o guarda-roupa achou suas coisas do mesmo jeito que tinha deixado quando foi embora. Colocou o restante das suas roupas em uma mala. Não deixou de percorrer com os dedos a fotografia que enfeitava o criado-mudo. Uma foto do dia do casamento deles. A felicidade estava nítida nas feições. Sentiu uma dor aguda em seu peito. Era o certo a se fazer, mas porque doía tanto deixá-lo?

A segunda garrafa de cerveja já estava no final. Nada como o álcool para diminuir a dor em seu peito. Sentiu o cheiro adocicado do xampu preferido dele. Como sentiu falta disso.

Chase entra no quarto enrolado numa toalha branca. Sem muito bate papo, abre uma gaveta tira de lá uma boxer, uma calça e uma camisa de moletom, retornando ao banheiro.

NM

Cameron já havia arrumado o restante das suas coisas. E ao retornar a sala encontra-o assistindo algo na televisão, com os pés sobre a mesinha de centro, e uma garrafa de cerveja em uma das mãos. Pela primeira vez nota o machucado em uma das mãos. Precisavam conversar. Esse fora o motivo de ter pego um avião e retornado a New Jersey. Não podia terminar as coisas dessa forma. Acima de tudo sempre foram amigos.

Cameron: O que foi isso em sua mão?

Chase que fixava seu olhar na televisão vira-se, encarando os olhos azuis brilhantes dela.

Chase: Fala disso?

Mostrando a mão com o gesso ainda nítido.

Cameron: Machucou-se como?  
Chase: Uma longa história.

Cameron senta-se no outro sofá.

Cameron: A nevasca fechou as ruas mesmo. Pelo visto vou ter que esperar ela diminuiu. Temos muito tempo.  
Chase bufa um pouco.  
Chase: Não veio de Chicago até aqui pra conversar sobre dedos quebrados.  
Cameron: Não, mas já é um começo.

Chase levanta-se rapidamente.

Cameron: Ei! Rob. Precisamos conversar!  
Chase: É, eu sei. Mas, vou precisar de muito álcool na veia pra isso.  
Cameron: Tem razão. Trás uma pra mim tb.

Cameron dirige a atenção ao filme da televisão, no momento em que um enorme relâmpago tomou os céus de Princeton iluminado o apartamento seguido de um trovão cujo som fez seu coração palpitar com mais intensidade.

Chase retorna da cozinha com um vinho em mãos.

Cameron: Que filme horrível é esse?  
Chase: Colheita Maldita IV!  
Cameron: Não sabia desse seu gosto por filmes de terror!  
Chase: Já vi todas as seqüências. É algo bom pra ocupar a mente.  
Cameron: Que mau gosto!

Chase rir. Um som há tanto tempo não escutado pela jovem. Como adorava esse som.

Chase: É tenho mau gosto, por isso trouxe um Cabernet Sauvignon!

Era o tipo de vinho preferido dela. E ele sabia.

Cameron: Aprendeu comigo como apreciar um bom vinho!

Chase enche a taça de ambos e retorna ao seu lugar no sofá. Cameron dar um gole longo na sua taça, e enche novamente, assim como o jovem médico

Cameron: Então, o que houve na mão?  
Chase: House!  
Cameron: Ele fez isso na sua mão?  
Chase: Não. Claro que não, mas foi conseqüência de suas ações. Ele chamou uma paciente de promiscua. E o marido dela não gostou muito. Quando ele viu a minha aliança. Disse que minha esposa que é a promiscua. Então tive que lhe dar um soco.

Cameron nota que o mesmo ainda trazia em sua mão a aliança de casamento. E sentiu uma pontada de culpa por ter se livrado da sua assim que chegou a Chicago.

Cameron: E a Cuddy?  
Chase: Um enorme sermão sobre ser tolerante e tal.  
Cameron sorrir. Ele adorava esse sorriso.  
Cameron: Então quebrou os dedos defendendo a minha honra!  
Chase: Sou seu marido e é isso que os maridos fazem.  
Cameron: Robert!  
Chase: Sei que esse casamento não existe mais pra você, mas não consigo me livrar dele facilmente como você fez!

Ela notou o ódio em seu olhar.

Cameron: Você que escolheu o emprego com o House em vez do nosso casamento.  
Pronto. Eles finalmente chegaram ao ponto chave desse reencontro. Chase tira os pés da mesa de centro, e bufando de ódio vira-se encarando os olhos azuis da quase ex-esposa.  
Chase: Matei um cara. Fiz uma escolha. E você culpou o House, e não a mim.

Cameron coloca o corpo sobre a mesinha, já alterando seu tom de voz.

Cameron: Matar aquele ditador sanguinário não foi o problema. O problema foi acha que pode fazer isso e não sofrer as conseqüências dos seus atos Robert. É um médico. Fez um juramento. E traiu-o.

Chase levanta-se totalmente irritado. Falava sem raciocinar as palavras, que pulavam dos seus lábios, repletas de ódio e raiva.

Chase: O House faz escolhas como aquela todos os dias. Fez durante o tempo em que trabalhamos com ele. E sempre esteve ao lado dele. Eu sei. Estava lá, lembrasse?

Cameron levantasse também caminhando em sua direção.

Cameron: O House não tem mais jeito. E esse tipo de homem que quer se tornar? Não pode escolher quem vive ou morre. Esse não é seu trabalho como médico. E a convivência com o House só vai torná-lo mais parecido com ele. É por isso que fui embora.

Chase dar uma gargalhada deixando a médica sem entender.

Chase: A verdade é que nunca quis se casar comigo!

Cameron fica incrédula sem acreditar no que ele falava.

Cameron: Não é verdade. E sabe disso!  
Chase: Sei? O que sei é que na primeira oportunidade foi embora. Toda aquela história com as "coisas" do seu marido e tal. Nunca quis se casar. Essa é a verdade!  
Cameron: Não acredito que vai usar essa cartada. Disse-me que entendia o porquê não querer jogar o esperma dele fora.  
Chase: Nunca me amou! É a única coisa que sei.  
Cameron se aproxima e dar um empurrão nele, que devido à grande quantidade de álcool no corpo, não conseguiu se equilibrar e caiu sentado no sofá. Ela cuspia as palavras com ódio.  
Cameron: Amei. Amei-te como achei que nunca amaria novamente. Na verdade ainda amo.

Amo o Robert Chase que conheci. O homem com quem me casei. Não esse homem aqui em minha frente. Esse projétil de House australiano.

Chase levanta-se totalmente irritado.  
Chase: Veio aqui para se certificar que vou assinar os papéis do divorcio.

Ele anda rapidamente em direção a pilha de papel. Joga um monte ao chão, até achar os papeis do divorcio, vai até a última folha, onde a assinatura dela já constava

Chase: É isso que veio buscar.

Pega uma caneta. Cameron o olhava tentando parecer forte e decidida, mas no fundo seu coração doía.

E antes que ele pudesse assinar a folha, um enorme estrondo é escutado. Um som alto e agudo. E tudo de repente ficou ás escuras.

NM

Chase não conseguia enxergar mais nada. Naquele momento toda a raiva que sentia desapareceu só se preocupava em saber se ela estava bem.

Chase: Allison?

Cameron morria de medo de dias como esse. Chuva forte, nevasca, relâmpagos e acima de tudo de trovão. Aquele som alto e agudo havia feito-a quase desmaiar de susto. E não conseguia mais enxergar nada. Ao escutar aquele sotaque que tanto amava tão perto, sentiu seu peito disparar.

Cameron: Estou aqui.

Ele em passos largos estava ao lado dela, tocando-a gentilmente nos ombros, fazendo-a sentisse segura.

Chase: Você está bem?  
Cameron: Sim. O que aconteceu?  
Chase: Não sei.

Andam lado a lado em direção a enorme varanda de onde tinham uma visão privilegiada da cidade de Princeton. Estava tudo ás escuras.

Cameron: A cidade toda ficou as escuras!

Uma chuva torrencial caia na cidade.

Chase: Deve ter sido efeito colateral do tempo.

Cameron: Odeio quando isso acontece.

Chase: Vou pegar umas velas, já volto.

E no tempo em que ele ficou afastado, ela quase teve um ataque de pânico. Mas, quando as velas começaram a ser acessas. E a claridade voltou ao local, foi relaxando. Após encher o apartamento de velas retorna ao seu lado. Cameron encarava a cidade através do vidro da varanda.

Chase: Não vai adiantar nada discutimos mais. Não se preocupe, vou assinar os papéis. Poderá levar amanhã quando for embora. Agora é melhor irmos dormir, antes que digamos coisas que vamos nos arrepender depois.

Ele tinha razão.

Cameron: Ok.  
Chase: Pode ficar lá no quarto, me viro no sofá cama aqui na sala.

E ela sai sem trocarem mais nenhuma palavra.

NM

A madrugava chegava fria, e nada da luz voltar. Chase bebia o restante de uma garrafa de vinho. Os papéis de divorcio estavam em sua frente na mesinha, iluminados pela claridade produzida pela vela. Sua assinatura já constava ao lado da dela. É definitivamente era o fim. Amava-a tanto. E doía vê-la indo embora da sua vida.

Sentiu um bolo na garganta, uma enorme vontade de chorar, mas lágrimas faltavam, tornando a angustia pior. No lado de fora uma chuva forte caia. Relâmpagos e trovões iluminavam a cidade escurecida. Parecia que o tempo lá fora se igualava ao coração

Sente aquele cheiro que tanto sentia saudade. Ela estava ali, perto. Vira-se a encontrando parada encarando-o.

Chase: Ei! Algum problema?  
Cameron: Os trovões não me deixam dormir.  
Ele lembrou-se da vez que ela lhe confessou do medo de trovão.

Chase: Vem cá!

Ela anda meio pestanejando, mas sem controlar seu lado inconseqüente. Sentando-se ao lado dele no sofá. Instintivamente Chase cola sua mão a dela. Cameron sente o calor produzindo pela pele dele contra a sua, e sentiu todo seu corpo corresponder ao toque. A quem queria enganar? Ainda o amava fortemente.

Chase: Relaxa! Eles não podem fazer nada contra você aqui dentro.

Cameron vai relaxando o corpo, inclinando a cabeça em direção ao ombro dele. E o mundo lá fora simplesmente desapareceu. Seus batimentos foram acalmando. E seu pânico diminuindo. Seus olhos atentos captam a assinatura dele no papel do divorcio. E seus olhos em seguida encontram os deles. Ele sabia o que aquele olhar significava.

Chase: Está livre de mim. Do projétil de House australiano!

Cameron não conseguiu segurar a gargalhada e foi seguida por ele, que ria sem parar.

Cameron: Desculpa! Essa foi terrível!

Chase tira a mecha loira caída sobre o rosto dela.

Chase: Tudo bem. Tem razão em algumas coisas que me disse. Eu te perdi!

Cameron vira-se aproximando mais seus corpos.

Cameron: Não precisa ser assim. Larga tudo e vem ficar comigo em Chicago. Podemos começar do zero.

Chase abaixa a cabeça. Respira fundo.

Chase: É tarde pra isso.  
Cameron: Nunca é tarde quando se ama.

Ele permanece calado.

Cameron: Sei que ai dentro em algum lugar ainda existe aquele Robert que tanto amo. Espero que quando se der conta disso não seja tarde demais.

Ele permanece de cabeça baixa. Ela entende como sua deixa pra retornar ao quarto, e levanta-se. Mas, antes que pudesse realmente sai do sofá sente as mãos dele puxando-a de volta e lhe roubando um profundo e quente beijo.

Suas línguas se tocam provocando nela um calor incontrolável. Como sentia falta desses lábios, e do jeito delicado e ao mesmo tempo feroz com que ele lhe beijava. O bom senso sumiu, dando lugar à paixão e aos desejos ardentes. Esqueceram os problemas, e o porquê de estarem separados. Tudo que mais queriam e necessitavam era estar juntos, conectados, nem que essa fosse à última vez que isso aconteceria.

Quando o ar se fez necessário afastaram-se. Sem desgrudar o olhar um do outro. Ela levantou-se, e ele permitiu prevendo o pior, mas em vez disso, lhe ofereceu a mão. Ele encaixou a sua a dela. Levantando-se também. Caminham em silêncio, iluminados pelas velas espalhadas pelo apartamento, em direção ao quarto que até pouco tempo pertencia aos dois.  
Ele permitiu que ela retirasse seu moletom revelando seu peito nu. Chase desfez o laço do roupão que Cameron trajava, deixando-a apenas com um conjunto de lingerie vermelha. Delicadamente, ele deitou-a na cama enquanto se livrava da calça, e ela teve que segurar a vontade de tocá-lo ao vê-lo totalmente excitado por trás daquele boxer branca.

Como sentiu falta dos seus toques. Chase tocava cada parte do seu corpo como se quisesse guarda cada centímetro de lembrança. Seus dedos tão gentis livraram-na do sutiã, e tocaram seus mamilos enrijecidos. Mas, quando sentiu a língua dele quente e ágil foi como se um furação tomasse conta do seu corpo preste a entrar em erupção a qualquer instante.

As mãos gentis jogaram longe a calcinha deixando-a totalmente nua e sedenta por seu corpo. Cameron tocou ferozmente as costas nuas dele, cravando suas unhas bem feitas. Deixando sua marca única em cada centímetro de pele.

Mas, quase perdeu a noção dos seus sentidos, quando o dedo dele toca-a tão intimamente, provando de sua umidade tão sugestiva. Ela traçou o caminho do seu objeto de desejo até tocá-lo fortemente fazendo-o uivar seu nome.

Não havia mais tempo para caricias, para preliminares. Precisam um do outro com urgência. E como se tivessem lido a mente um do outro. Chase encaixou seu corpo ao dela. Enquanto seus lábios travavam uma batalha sem vencedores ou perdedores.

O instinto guiava seus movimentos. Cada segundo mais sincronizado, em busca do prazer mutuo. Seus corpos sentiam a falta um do outro. Da mesma forma que seus pulmões começavam a sentir falta do ar, devido aos beijos profundos.

Alcançaram o prazer quase que ao mesmo tempo. Chase caiu exausto e satisfeito sobre o corpo dela, sentindo a respiração descompassa dela. Sabendo que seu peso logo incomodaria a ela, afasta-se deitando ao seu lado. Cameron instintivamente deita sobre o peito nu dele. Chase desliza seus braços ao redor do corpo dela abraçando-a.

O silêncio predominou no inicio. Sendo logo quebrado.

Cameron: Senti falta disso.  
Chase: Do sexo?  
Cameron: Também. Mas, estou falando de ficar assim com você. Abraçados, como se o mundo lá fora não existisse.  
Chase: É. Também senti falta disso. Principalmente de você.

Ela levanta o tronco encarando os olhos azuis dele, e mesmo na escuridão que reinava no quarto, pode ver o brilho intenso dos mesmos.

Chase: Eu amo você.

Ela sorrir contornando as feições do rosto dele.

Cameron: Eu também te amo. Esse sim é o Robert Chase com quem me casei.  
Chase: Ainda há esperança pra nós dois?  
Cameron: Não aqui em Princeton.

Ele fecha os olhos por meros segundos, abrindo um sorriso em seguida.

Chase: Tem lugar pra mim lá em Chicago?

Cameron se assusta, e ele notou a surpresa em seus olhar.

Cameron: Está falando sério?  
Chase: Eu te amo. E não consigo mais fingi que consigo viver longe de você. Tentei. Mas, é sufocante demais. E agora que lhe tive em meus braços de novo. Não consigo mais. Só espero que um dia volte a ser merecedor do seu amor.

Cameron sorrir, beijando-lhe delicadamente nos lábios.

Cameron: Não importa o problema. Juntos encontraremos a solução.

Ela deita novamente em seu peito. Os problemas estavam longe de acabar, mas existia algo mais forte que tudo isso. O Amor. Eles se amavam. E encontrariam juntos a solução para os males.

E a escuridão continuava reinando em Princeton enquanto a esperança renascia naquele quarto.

**FIM**


End file.
